Submerged
by gothina234
Summary: One shot - The team have been after an unsub who has been using different methods of killing. The team split up after there are too many places to search. Reid goes alone and finds his life hanging in the balance when the unsub attacks. Enjoy


**Hey everyone, this one shot was in my head and I had to get it out. It's a Reid whump one shot but I had a weird dream last night and it's been begging to be written. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review**

Reid gripped his gun tightly as he made his way through the small tunnel. He was slightly scared due to how dark it was but he remained calm due to the fact he had his flashlight in his hand. The team had seperated, they had been reluctant to let Reid go on his own but there were too many places the unsub could have gone. Reid heard a small rattle causing him to jump, he turned his gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise. He pointed his flashlight over but found nothing there.

The unsub they had been killing victims with a different selection of methods. Reid had been the one to figure out that he was experimenting with new ways to kill.

Reid jumped slightly as his radio crackled.

'Reid, have you got anything yet?'

Reid grabbed his radio and began to speak.

"Negative, I got-" Reid began to say before a strong hand clamped over his mouth, his words becoming muffled and panicked. The gun was ripped out of his grasp and thrown across the floor. Reid threw his elbow into his attacker's stomach, the man grunted but kept his hold on Reid. Reid hated the hand over his mouth, he could hear his team screaming at him to tell them where he was or what was happening. Reid was confused when the unsub quickly removed his arm from pinning his own.

Reid let out a muffled yelp when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. The unsub released his hand from Reid's mouth. Reid tried to scream out but found his voice failing him.

Reid fell to the floor with a harsh thud. He tried to move his arms and legs but he couldn't. Reid tried to blink but found he couldn't. His breathing had become shallow and slow.

He panicked as he realised he was completely paralyzed. He was trapped inside his own mind while the unsub was directly above him. Reid felt fear as the unsub walked to his legs. Reid's head lolled to the side as the unsub began to drag him.

Reid counted that the unsub had been dragging him for a few minutes. Reid felt a strike of pain as his head thudded against the floor as the unsub dragged him down a small step. Reid couldn't look away as the unsub knelt above him and smiled at him.

"Did you know that I grew up here? I used to come here as a teenager, my friend fell down that small hole that you see above me. It was here I discovered the peak of my interest. This will also be a place where one of my favourite methods," the unsub smiled.

Reid heard footsteps before a small squeaking noise echoed through the small area. A sudden rush of water could be heard, it only took a few seconds before Reid felt ice cold water soak his skin. Reid panicked as he felt water begin to soak the rest of his clothes.

"It'll only take a few minutes for you to be fully submerged. Enjoy them last few minutes," the unsub smiled before he walked out of Reid's line of vision.

**Hotch and Emily**

Hotch and Emily had been running through the tunnel systems since they had heard Reid's muffled pleas for help down the radio.

"We shouldn't have let him go anywhere alone," Emily said angrily as they continued to search the tunnels. Emily was angry because Reid has been attacked again. She couldn't imagiine what the unsub was or was going to do to Reid. They had to find him before anything happened.

"Wait, stop!" Hotch said as he skidded to a halt. Emily stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"What?" Emily asked not knowing why they were stopping.

"Do you hear the water? That wasn't there when we came here," Hotch told her as he listened more intently for the direction of the water. Reid decided they needed to head into the left tunnel.

"Follow me," Hotch ordered before running into the left tunnel ahead. Emily followed at his heels as they ran towards the sound of the water. Hotch was happy when he heard the water, it was a sign they had gone in the right direction. Hotch turned a corner. He ran to the edge of the step before he stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

"Oh God!" Emily gasped as she saw what was in the water.

Laying cold and still as a stone was Reid, his eyes still open.

Hotch jumped down into the water, the water didn't even hit his knee but he knew there was enough water for someone to drown in. Hotch picked up Reid into a bridal style carry and quickly brought him out of the water. He placed Reid on the floor in the tunnel. Emily checked for a pulse.

"Hotch, he isn't breathing," Emily panicked as she pinched Reid's nose and breathed into mouth. Hotch began CPR, he stopped allowing every fifteen compressions to allow Emily to give Reid oxygen. They continued for another minute with no sign of life coming from Reid.

"Come on Reid," Hotch begged.

Emily jumped when a stream of water started to leak from Reid's mouth. Hotch turned Reid's body while Emily turned Reid's head. A stream of water came from from Reid's mouth. Reid let out a weak and slow cough. Hotch turned Reid onto his back and check him over.

"Hotch, he has a bad cut to the back of his head," Emily said as she brought a bloody and wet hand from the back on Reid's head before putting it back.

"Hey Reid, can you hear me?" Hotch said as he looked into Reid's eyes. Hotch saw Reid's lips move and a small sound come from them. Hotch leaned down to hear what Reid was saying.

"Can't...move...drug," Reid rasped almost silently.

"We found Reid. Call an ambulance," Emily said into her radio. A small crackle came along with Morgan's voice.

"We caught the unsub, he almost got away. JJ's calling an ambulance now. Is Reid okay?"

"The unsub drugged him with something and put him under water. He's fine but he needs medical attention. He can't move and he has a head wound. We are going to bring him out now," Emily said down the radio.

"Be careful," Morgan's voice came through the radio.

"I can carry him. Just keep your hand on his head," Hotch ordered before he picked up Reid and started to carry him through the tunnels.

**Reid**

Reid groaned slightly as the pounding of his head woke him up. Reid opened his eyes slowly to see Garcia and Morgan sat next to him talking. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital bed.

"Hey Reid," Garcia smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back before bringing his hand up to his face. He let out a small breath of relief as he realised he could move his arm.

"How are you kid?" Morgan asked.

"My head is pounding. What happened? I just remembered being cold and not being able to breath," Reid said quietly as he remember the water coming down his nose and throat. He remembered suffocationg as the darkness filled his eyes.

"You were submerged in the water by the unsub, the drug he used to paralyse you shouldn't have any side effects. I'm really sorry that that happened to you Reid. We should have been there for you, we should have had your back. You drowned because we didn't have your back," Morgan said with guilt in his voice.

"We had to find him. He caught me by surprise. Its not your fault. Why does my head hurt?" Reid said as he put his hand to his head.

"We found some blood on the step near the tunnel you were dragged through, your head must have hit it pretty hard when the unsub dragged you down. You have a concussion but the doctor said you should be fine," Morgan explained.

Reid wanted to sleep again, he was just so tired.

"Reid, go to sleep. We will be here when you wake up," Garcia smiled at him. He smiled back before letting himself start to fall asleep again.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Garcia asked Morgan.

"He is strong, he'll be fine. He's never going anywhere alone again though."

**Hope you enjoyed and please review**


End file.
